1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pressurized cylinder locking cap structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved L.P. tank locking cover wherein the same is arranged to receive a handle valve on an associated pressurized tank handle therewithin preventing unauthorized rotation of the handle to open the valve relative to an associated gas cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially available pressurized gas tanks, and typically those utilized to contain liquid petroleum (referred throughout the specification as L.P.) gas for various applications such as heating, cooking, and the like, are provided with handles rotatably mounted relative to an underlying valve structure. To prevent unauthorized tampering of the handle and unauthorized opening of the valve structure relative to the pressurized tank, the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a locking cover and base plate structure to receive the handle therewithin providing access to the handle for its rotation. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for an organization of compact construction as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,526 to Wood sets forth a prior art gas cylinder cap rotatably mounted overlying a pressurized cylinder to provide and afford protection to a valve contained within the dome-shaped housing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,117 to Kitsuda sets forth a gas cylinder cap arranged for mounting to a threaded base to afford protection to a valve contained therewithin.